


Don't Make Me Love You

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: DCU
Genre: Angel!Reader, Angst, Demon!Jason Todd, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, former descriptions of battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The Reader dreams memories of both times Jason left without her. And the one time he asked her to come with him.
Relationships: Jason Todd/You
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Second Fall





	Don't Make Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> And this is a DC fic for “The Second Fall” challenge! It’s probably the last one I’m going to write for the challenge… unless more inspiration hits of course. I wanted to try something a little different with this one, so be on the look-out for that plot twist at the end! The title and inspiration is from the musical Dracula, which I recommend if you’re looking for something to listen to.

The memories always showed up fractured in your dreams. 

Battles. Loss. Familiar faces. Firey blades. Sharpened claws. The cruellest lights against the kindest shadows. 

He dreamed too. Twitching in his sleep by your side. Eyes moving under his eyelids while he watched heaven and hell fight to the death time after time. 

***

_“You’d think after an eon or two they’d figure out fighting isn’t going to do anything.” Jason sighed, looking radiant in his sooty armour. “We can’t die. And even if we slid into the Void, someone always opens a crack to bring out more warriors.”_

_All the same, his blade fended off your battle wings, studded with divine metal sharp enough to cut time. You couldn’t be the only pair fighting to keep up appearances. Ageless friendships. Eternally reforming alliances. Lovers. All for control of the little immortal powerhouses living in the mortals. Their souls. As long as there were humans, heaven and hell would fight._

***

“Stop it,” Jason groaned in his sleep. “You’re dreams are too loud. Come here.” His strong, sleep-warm arms enveloped you. 

For a while, you cuddled into a dreamless sleep. But as dawn pulled you to the surface of wakefulness, more dreams tugged at you. Each pulled you one way, then the next through your histories like a child chasing fireflies.

***

_“You’re not only this.” You reached out and touched the ash where his wings used to be. He shivered under your fingertips, both shying away and pushing further into your hand._

_Still, he sighed and had to pull away. “Try telling that to Bruce. I got sucked into the Void because of his mission. He didn’t like what I was when I crawled out.”_

_Snatching your hand away, you were successful in biting back a worse accusation. “You didn’t have to go. Not like that. Joker of a demon or not, the things you tried to do to him… heaven would have made him pay eventually.”_

_“Right.” Jason spun to look at you. To look through you with his new silver eyes. “Because this much of eternity hasn’t been enough to punish him for what he’s done. Yes, I went after him.” The knife he always kept nearby made an appearance. He began to flip it through his fingers in his old habit. A twirling knife was better than having to live with his own spinning thoughts. “That’s what I was trained to do. To destroy evil. Weren’t we both?”_

_“Jason-”_

***

“It’s almost time to wake up,” he groaned, hugging you closer. “If I let you sleep off those nightmares, can we have a good day when you wake up?”

Sleep took over right after you breathed, “no promises,” with a smile.

***

_“I grow weak when we talk.” He gripped your shoulders. “I’m confused when we touch. I should just walk away. But that’s asking too much.”_

_Tears were pouring down your face. “Please don’t make me do this. Please don’t make me want this.”_

_“They’re coming for you, Y/N.” He pressed his forehead to yours. “You’ve been watching my back since I fell. Nearly ending the Joker was against Bruce’s plan-”_

_“Heaven’s plan,” you rasped._

_“Whoever’s plan. You’ve kept them flying in circles. From permanently sending me to the Void. Where light and dark are somehow one and the same. I can’t let them send you there. So come with me.”_

_You grit your teeth. “I can’t-”_

_He tried harder to convince you leaving heaven was the best way to escape. “You’re the one I think of soon as I awaken.” His short laugh brought the tiniest of smiles to your face. “Funny how the heart tells the mind what to do. I know that you’ll never leave. You’re a more ‘stand and fight’ kind of Virtue than a runner. But my heart doesn’t want to let you go.”_

_“It has to,” you pleaded. You placed a hand on his cheek, feeling another piece of your heart crumble when he nuzzled into your touch. “We are of two worlds now. And we were of two minds before then. And you’re right. I will stand by my actions. Because, even with everyone chasing me down, I will stand and die on the belief that you can be redeemed. Because what you did… it was what you were destined to do. They can’t fault you for the path they laid before you.”_

_“Fine.”_

_The icy grip on your heart suddenly burst into searing pride. Jason looked off into the distance with his sword drawn. The rumbles of approaching earthquakes and the flashes of fires grew closer._

_“I’m not going to let you stand alone.”_

_With that, you both watched in surprise as the ashes on his skin flaked away in a gentle breeze. He gasped, sinking to his knees. When you kneeled to catch him, he looked up at you with a gaze you’d never thought you’d see again._

_For the first time in holy history, a demon had been saved._

***

“Why do you insist on doing that to yourself?” Jason sat on the bed and leaned over you. “Why stress yourself out?”

The sleep was finally fading away. You stretched, feeling the morning light warming your fingertips and toes. “I like watching you come back to me. Even if I have to watch you leave twice before then.” A smile spread across your lips. And you reached up to push a lock of hair out of his face. “I like watching you love me even when I’m asleep.”

What followed was the morning ritual of irritating one another. Your favourite game. 

Jason looked off in recollection. “I remember saying ‘please don’t make me love you.’ Or was that you? Maybe it would have saved us a lot of trouble if we’d skipped all this.” He tapped a finger on his chin until you playfully knocked it away. “You know, sometimes I think we’re together too much. How do the humans put it? We’re sharing the same brain cells?”

You hummed a laugh. “We probably should, for your sake. You’ve only got two.”

His mouth dropped in mock anger before he dipped to pepper kisses at any spot on your neck that he could touch. It was difficult since he was also tickling you, making you writhe and squeal beneath him. He oomphed when you flipped him to his back. Then you did the same when he re-pinned you. With his hand pinning yours far above your head, you could arch into his chest to place kisses and tiny bite marks on his skin. 

“Y/N-”

“Something the matter, baby?”

Tugging you into his lap, he stood and began to carry you out of the room. “When I said I wanted us to have a good day, I didn’t mean lying in one spot. I didn’t mean staying in bed all day, you little tease.” He raspberried your sweet spot for emphasis. 

“But I’m a Virtue! A dream-keeper. Beds are kinda my thing.”

“Well, I’m a Stronghold and a reformed Fate. And I outrank you.”

“Like hell you do.”

He gasped. “Blasphemy!” He attacked your neck again before dropping your feet on the floor. “Come on, I’ve got a whole year planned for us.” A zing of static shocked between your touching foreheads. “Gotta make up for all that time we were separated. First up: that tree on Earth that you like with the perfect seat to watch the sunrise. Again.”

“Please don’t make me love you more,” you sighed, wrapping your arms around his waist. “There’s not much more room in my heart.”

“Too late. You’re stuck with me now.” Jason kissed your forehead before whisking you away. 

***

 **“Then He said, “Go out, and stand on the mountain before the Lord.” And behold, the Lord passed by, and a great and strong wind tore into the mountains and broke the rocks in pieces before the Lord, but the Lord was not in the wind; and after the wind an earthquake, but the Lord was not in the earthquake; and after the earthquake a fire, but the Lord was not in the fire; and after the fire a still small voice. So it was, when Elijah heard it, that he wrapped his face in his mantle and went out and stood in the entrance of the cave.” - 1 Kings 19: 11- 13**

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any and all feedback is appreciated. Enjoy!


End file.
